Question: To visit his grandmother, Luis takes a motorcycle 10.61 kilometers and a car 3.28 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 44.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Luis's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Luis travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Luis travels 13.89 kilometers in total.